Fire and Ice
by J.S.F. Northern Command
Summary: Alice is cold and Jill is full of fire. Can they help each other find what they are looking for? Femslash Alice/Jill Starts is Apocalypes and follows through the rest of the movies. Will include a Alice/Jill/Bad Rain Clone and Alice/Good Rain Clone when it gets to Retribution. Also includes futanari content. I own Nothing.


Alice Abernathy wasn't what one might call a proper woman, at least not in the way her mother would have defined it. But she did what she could: she kept her swearing to a minimum (outside the bedroom); she kept her impressively long legs shut when she sat down; and, most important of all, she treated others with at least a modicum of respect.

No, she wasn't a woman; but it could never be said she wasn't a good person.

That same standard didn't seem to apply to Jill Valentine, the gorgeous S.T.A.R.S. veteran who had taken charge of the small group of survivors struggling to escape the zombie-ravaged city. An arrogant dark-haired beauty poured into a short block miniskirt and blue strapless top designed to show off her attractive shoulders and enticing décolleté, Alice couldn't image her ever doing anything for modesty's sake.

Standing alone on a shadowy corner, the light above dim and flickering, she wasn't sure what to think. Gone only ten minutes, she had returned to find Jill once again bullying poor Terri Morales, Raccoon 7's disgraced reporter turned weathergirl.

"All right, all right," Terri said, flipping her mini-cam shut. "There-it's off."

Jill glared at the taller woman, her heaving cleavage glistening in the glare of a bright neon sign. "Turn that motherfucker on again," she said, "and I'll crush it under my boot."

She sniffed, then menacingly drummed her fingers on the butt of the gun holstered to her firm thigh, holding the sexy woman's gaze until she blanched and slunk away. Then she turned her head to give Peyton an annoyed look.

"What? Don't shake your head. She's only here because you think she's hot shit."

Peyton held up his hands in mock surrender, knowing not to mess with Jill when her back was up, before limping off.

Jill pulled a cigarette pack from her pocket and reached for a smoke, a frown coming to her face when she found it empty. "Damn it" she said before she balled it up and threw it to the ground.

Alice chose that moment to step out of the shadows, the sound of her footsteps turning heads.

"Thank God," Jill said without bothering to look. "We're saved."

Alice ignored her tone and smiled at the others. Jill and Peyton were best friends, perhaps more, and since he had been bitten by the undead her attitude had worsened along with his condition. Alice sympathized; if she had been in the woman's black leather hooker boots, forced to watch her friend slowly die, she would have been grumpy too.

"I checked the police station," Alice said. "I'm sorry. There weren't any signs of survivors."

Jill seemed to soften, and she turned to meet Alice's compassionate gaze. "Don't be sorry. They knew what their chances were when they stayed behind." She looked down. "Besides, we all got the same training, and I'm still alive." Left unspoken was the fact that she was alive only because of Alice and her Umbrella-given abilities.

Jill turned to the others. "Okay, you two, you heard the woman: it's just the four of us now. Get your shit together and let's get moving. We've only got a few hours of night left, and if Umbrella is serious about covering their tracks they'll do it before the sun comes up."

Terri frowned and raised a hand. "Less witnesses," Alice explained before Jill could pounce.

She waited for Terri to help Peyton to his feet-noting how she batted her eyelashes at him-then put a hand on Jill's shoulder before she could walk away. It was warm and firm and made her cock twitch slightly. "Let's talk someplace private," she said. "You and me."

Jill looked down as Alice produced a fresh pack of cigarettes. "All right," she said, smiling brightly. "After you."

Alice looked away. She wasn't sure what to make of Valentine as a person, but there was no denying the hunger the raven-haired beauty stirred between her legs. And that was something she definitely didn't need to deal with now.

Peyton, watching the two of them climb back onto the bus, threw up his hands in surrender. He hobbled into a nearby shop, leaving Terri alone in the street. Her uncertain eyes darted back and forth between the bus and the shop, until she heard a loud noise that sent her running after Peyton.

Alice secured the door before joining Jill in the middle of the bus. She pushed thick strands of dirty-blonde hair out of her face and watched as the brunette smoked, her face illuminated by the flickering light from the burning cars outside. Alice hated to admit it, but despite the attitude the woman was pretty much flawless.

"You should ease up," Alice said. She looked down at the floor, studying her scuffed brown boots instead of that beautiful face. "Pissing off our only friends isn't going to get us out of the city any faster. Morales might be useless, but if we have to we can always give her a gun."

Jill shook her head. "Christ, Alice, don't tell me you're hot for her too. She is not that good-looking."

She laughed as she crossed her legs, her heavy leather boots slutty and but not so out-of-place with the rest of her street walker's ensemble.

"She's not even a reporter she's the goddamn weekend weathergirl." She gave Alice an amused looked. "Stupid bitch used the studio's own cameras to film herself getting double-teamed on the fucking news desk, then forgot to take the tape with her. After that, she's lucky she still has a job."

Alice looked up, gazing almost lovingly at Jill as she wondered what upset the woman more: Peyton's fate, or all the attention Terri was getting. "Just give her some breathing room. Okay? Let me handle her from now on."

Jill shrugged. "Fine, whatever. I'll back off." She leaned back and blew smoke from her nose, an act so sexy it made Alice shudder. "Thanks by the way. For the cigs, I mean."

Alice gave her a friendly squeeze on the knee. "You're welcome."

She caressed the smooth skin without thinking, and suddenly found she didn't want to let go. Alice couldn't believe it. She had been openly bi-sexual her entire adult life, but never had she lusted after anyone the way she did Jill Valentine.

She flashed Jill a nervous smile, feeling clumsy and awkward, and quickly came to her feet. She turned away, only to be stopped in her tracks as Jill took her by the hand.

"Wait," the S.T.A.R.S. beauty breathed. "Don't go yet."

Alice looked back. The brunette, blue eyes smoldering, flashed her a wicked smile.

"They can wait for us a little longer," Jill said. She uncrossed her legs, parting them so Alice could glimpse her black lace panties. "I never thanked you for saving my life back at the church."

Alice swallowed, vaguely aware she was standing in gum. "I don't think we should I mean, I don't really"

Jill took another drag, then flicked the stub out the window. "Don't you dare tell me you aren't into brunettes. We both know that's not true, plus i know your attracted to me. And the feeling is mutual" Jill said with a slight smile.

Alice's cheeks burned. Had she really been that obvious? Such a ridiculous proposition: lesbian sex in the middle of an apocalyptic disaster-but she didn't dismiss it out of hand. Not only was Jill mighty good Looking, but she was also the only person with enough knowledge of the city to get them out of this hellish nightmare. Out of all the women in the city, she had to be attracted to one of the most toughest and ill-tempered. But then again given the situation ,not much of a choice really, well not a bad one, really.

Alice smiled, and looked Jill in the face.

"You're not much of a lady, are you?"

Jill gave her a playful grin. "All prim and proper? Where's the fun in that?" She pulled her panties to one side.

Alice looked down at the dark, lovingly trimmed curls and creamy folds and felt her body react almost immediately. Hard nipples poked through her thin orange top, and her cock grew so hard it felt like it was going to tear through the snug crotch of her jeans.

Jill eyes widened at the now noticable bulge in Alice's pant's. " Wow, i knew there was something you were hiding" she said with a grin. "Yeah well " Alice said, trying to focus on speaking but her arousal was making it difficult to for words. Jill

seemed to be about as bad off as she was, and took Alice by the arm and pulled her down onto her knees. Alice swallowed down a lump, a tremor running down her spine as she stared into the woman's juicy pussy and savored her musky scent.

"Come on," Jill moaned. "Don't tease me."

She thrust her fingers into Alice's hair and pulled her closer. Alice groaned before giving her wet pussy several deep licks.

"Yeah, baby, like that. Keep doing it just like that!"

Alice chuckled. She buried her face between the woman's firm thighs, dug her fingers into her smooth skin and taut muscles, and devoured her sweet pussy. She toyed with her, rubbing the extra-sensitive clitoris, licking the juicy vulva and flicking the crinkled lips while Jill writhed and moaned on the slippery seat.

Alice groaned: every moan, every groan, and every yelp she forced from the woman's sensuous mouth only making her cock harden more.

Jill took Alice by the hair and tried desperately to slow her down, even as it was clear to them both that she was no longer in control of the situation. This was Alice's show now, and she took her mouth away before easing her fingers into Jill's pussy and making sure to press down hard on her engorged clit. Jill bucked her hips, her moans growing louder, her whimpers sharper. Alice slipped two more fingers inside, gave her a moment to adjust, then started hammering away.

Jill, her body twisting and bucking, couldn't take it, and she screamed at the top of her lungs until her pussy unexpectedly gushed and sprinkled Alice's face with tasty cum.

Alice lapped it up just as fast as she could, deeply proud of herself. Women were always the hardest to please, and she had conquered Jill so easily.

Jill might have disagree had she not been limp, her long legs draped over Alice's shoulders.

Alice eased her fingers out of the woman's spent and glowing body and sucked them clean. She caressed Jill's strong legs, kissed her sweaty inner thighs, and gently rubbed her quivering pussy.

Jill slowly opened her eyes, all the attention bringing her back to sexual life, and she sat up eager to pay Alice back.

She came to her feet and tugged down her top to expose milky breasts and hard pink nipples that made Alice's mouth water. Then she reached under her skirt, bent forward, and slid her panties down her long legs.

she then threw them out the window of the bus.

She took Alice into her arms and gave her a hungry kiss, moaning as she tasted herself on the dirty-blonde's lips. Alice groaned, but before she could return the kiss, the sexy brunette moved away and attacked her slender neck. She kissed and bit at the sensitive flesh, leaving behind purple love-bites. Alice ran her fingers through the woman's shoulder-length hair and tried again to kiss her. To no avail.

Jill ducked lower, and squeezed Alice's small but perky breasts through her thin orange top. Alice moaned and lifted her shirt so the woman could have a better look.

Jill apparently liked what she saw very much, and shoved Alice down on the seat and fell to her knees so she could attack the hard nipples and push them with her tongue while she ran her hands over the swells of Alice's breasts. It was enough to make them both moan with delight, but Jill wanted more. She planted her hands on Alice's thighs, and with the occasional flick of her tongue slowly kissed her way down the gasping dark-blonde's body.

Alice looked down at her with hooded eyes. She arched her back, popped the fly on her jeans, and lifted her ass. Jill , almost tearing the jeans from Alice's body in her haste to reach what she so desired.

Alice wasn't wearing panties, and she gasped when Jill kissed the head of her cock. She screamed when the raven-haired cop began to tease her with her light licks to the head of her cock as she lovingly caressed her cock with one hand and her testicles with the other.

Jill smiled as she looked lustfully into Alice's eyes before she to her cock full into her mouth. She then began to bob her back and forth at she began to suck, her tongue stroking the underside of Alice's cock, her hands gently continued to caresses her testicles.

Alice lost control a few minutes later. Jill continued pumping her cock, setting her mouth over the head of her cock as she continued sucking lightly on it. The former Umbrella operative's mouth opened in a silent scream as she continued to orgasm. As Alice began to come down from her high, Jill gently removed her mouth from her slowly softening cock. she then swallowed before she loved at Alice's face with a look of pure love and joy as she had be able to make the women who had saved she life feel good.

This women who also happened to bring out feelings she had long since felt. She wanted to make Alice feel safe and strong but also make her feel human again. she didn't want Alice to think this was just a one time thing.

As she was about to speak, Alice pulled her into her arms and kissed her deeply. Jill was slightly surprised by this but quickly returned the kiss. as they parted Alice looked into Jill's eyes lovingly.

" I want this to be more than just sex Jill", Alice said as she lovingly stroked Jill's face. " I want the same thing Alice" Jill answered as she smiled at Alice. " We should get back to the other. Peyton has to be wondering what is taking us so long". Alice smiled at her lover's mention of her teammates safety. This was one of the thinks she loved about the S.T.A.R.S. veteran, her care for her teammates safety and health. " yeah he's probably smashed Terri's camera by now". This brought a smile to Jill's face as she help Alice up of the seat of the bus.

As they fixed their clothes and left the bus in search of the friends, they both silently made a promise to them self that they would do what ever it took to get out of this city alive and make a new life for together. They were also going to make sure that Umbrella paid for what they had done to them and Raccoon City.


End file.
